Counting for Beauty
by Emibacevi
Summary: One-shot! C&L. A cute fluff story about an evening with Lloyd and Colette. Takes place before the Tower of Salvation. Read and Review!


Author: Hey, thanks for clicking here to read my story. I'm kinda new around here and would love to get better. Read and review. Flame if you need to and constructive criticism is always welcome. Enjoy!

Summary: A cute fluff story about Lloyd and Colette. It's a one-shot. Read and find out what happens.

Pairing: Lloyd & Colette

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia or any of the characters.

* * *

Counting for Beauty

Sitting by myself had become a resent hobby. Just flying up with my new wings to a small hilltop would be a perfect way to spend my evenings. I could look up at the stars and try to count them all, though Kratos said that would be impossible. But I figured I had nothing better to do while he kept watch and the others slept.

I had resented the day the others had found out about my troubles. They already had so much to worry about. But Lloyd, sweet Lloyd, figured everything out.

Every once in a while he'd come up to sit with me. We wouldn't really say anything. We would just sit in silence as I continued counting the stars. I had a feeling he was counting with me, so that maybe we could complete the task together.

With my new abilities, I could hear Lloyd's heart beat unusually fast when we sat away from everyone else. I knew mine was beating just as fast. I had admired Lloyd forever. He was so strong and protective of me. He was concerned when I was in danger or if I felt sad. But, not in the father figure type of way. His actions seemed different from that.

When speaking in regards to myself, I'm not going to try and kid myself. I absolutely love Lloyd Irving with all my heart. The question that was unknown was whether or not those feelings would be returned. That's why I sat in silence every night, unsure of what to say. I wanted him to tell me first. I did not want to have to feel silly for the embarrassing mistake of telling him and him not loving me in return.

And that's where I'm here at the moment; thinking about these things just like I do every night. Being unable to sleep seems like such a troublesome thing, but for me it does not matter, for I don't need the sleep. I get through the night thinking about Lloyd...

"Hi...uh...Colette?"

I knew who it was before I even had to turn around. It was my sweet Lloyd's concerned voice. I often sighed when I heard it.

"Yes, Lloyd?" I asked curiously as I turned around to face him. There was that ridiculous smile that stole my heart again. It happened time and time again whenever he smiled at me. I couldn't help but always smile back.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" He asked the same thing every other night. But, nevertheless, he still asks if it's alright...as if I'd say no. I simply pointed to the spot next to mine for him to sit down. I was expecting to look up and find him smiling widely, but that was not what I had found. He shuffled his feet as he sat down and wouldn't make eye contact with me. I grew nervous at first, but then calmed down. Lloyd did everything for a reason, and would not do anything to hurt me.

We sat in silence for a while, until Lloyd spoke again.

"Colette?" Lloyd had nervousness in his voice. I knew something was going on. His heart was beating even more unusually fast. This made my quite worried myself.

"Yes, Lloyd?" I looked over to him to try and read his face for some clue, but nothing really came up. Just nervousness.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked. His eyes were cast downward.

"Of course, Lloyd. What is it?" I replied.

"Which one do you think is the most beautiful? I mean, out of the stars?" Lloyd looked upward as he said this. I did not know how to answer.

"Well, they all seem beautiful to me, Lloyd," was the only thing I could think of saying. It was true though, all the stars seemed just as beautiful as the next.

Lloyd only shook his head.

"Are you sure there isn't just one? Just one that's more beautiful and magnificent than the rest?" Another difficult question.

"I'm not sure, Lloyd. It would be very hard to find the most beautiful star. I don't even know if it's possible." I was confused at where he was going in this. I enjoyed finding the beauty in everyone, so each individual star had its own beauty to me.

Lloyd sighed deeply.

"Very hard, huh." He sighed again. I couldn't control myself any longer.

"Is something the matter, Lloyd?" I asked concernedly.

"What if I told you that I had found the most beautiful star there ever was. Would you believe me, Colette?" He finally began to smile. That was a good sign.

"Well, I'd trust you, Lloyd. Can you show me?" The excitement building up instead me was almost unbearable. There was a reason behind the words he was choosing. To my surprise, he began to laugh just a little.

"Well, Colette. I think it would be hard for you to actually look at the star..." He paused for a moment, "...unless you looked into a mirror." He looked at me with bright eyes. I knew where this was going. "You are the most magnificent being, I've ever met. Just like the most beautiful star in the sky. It was so difficult for me to find and realize that you are the one, Colette."

I was almost in tears. Everything Lloyd was saying was so lovely. I had known him to be cute when it came to ladies, but I hadn't seen him be romantic often. I knew he had it in him though. I never doubted Lloyd. I couldn't let out the breath I had been holding.

" I guess what I'm trying to say in all of that is..." He paused for a moment to take my hand, " you are my star, Colette, and I love you," he finished.

I let the tears come in full stream. All of this was just too good to be true. I let go of Lloyd's hand and jumped into his arms. I knew he would be concerned and maybe even think that I was angry at him, but I wasn't at all.

"What's the matter, Colette?" Lloyd asked while allowing me to cry loudly in his arms. I looked up and dried away some of my tears.

"Nothing is wrong. It's just...I love you too, Lloyd," I said emotionally. He looked down happily and wiped away some of my freshly fallen tears.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he said half laughing. I laughed and cried in return.

That was the most wonderful moment of my life. I didn't have to leave my love's arms anymore because I was sure of his feelings. We could hold each other forever and never let go. I was glad my wish was fulfilled before I had to leave...

Lloyd Irving loved me, Colette Brunel...the girl who had admired him for so long. I had his heart now, and there wasn't a chance in the world that I would ever give it back.

* * *

Author: Well there it is! Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought of it!


End file.
